Benedict Cumberbatch
'Benedict Timothy Carlton Cumberbatch '(* 19. Juli 1976 in London, England) ist ein britischer Schauspieler. Im Marvel Cinematic Universe verkörpert er Dr. Stephen Strange. Leben Cumberbatch ist der Sohn der Schauspieler Timothy Carlton und Wanda Ventham. Seine Cousine ist die Schauspielerin Hannah Taylor-Gordon. Er besuchte die Harrow School und die Universität Manchester. Anschließend absolvierte er die London Academy of Music and Dramatic Art. Im November 2014 verlobte er sich mit der Schauspielregisseurin Sophie Hunter. Die Heirat fand im Februar 2015 auf der Isle of Wight statt. Im Juni 2015 kam das erste gemeinsame Kind, ein Sohn, zur Welt. Am 12. Juni 2015 wurde Cumberbatch von Elisabeth II. zum Commander of the British Empire ernannt. Karriere Seine ersten Erfahrungen im Fernsehgeschäft sammelte er 2000 in einer Episode der britischen Seifenoper Heartbeat. 2003 erhielt er eine Rolle in To Kill a King mit Tim Roth und Dougray Scott und spielte in Dr. Slippery den Sohn von Paul Slippery (gespielt von Hugh Laurie). Seinen Durchbruch feierte er 2004 mit Hawking – Die Suche nach dem Anfang der Zeit, eine Filmbiografie über den Wissenschaftler Stephen Hawking. Hierfür bekam Cumberbatch eine Nominierung als „Bester Schauspieler“ bei den BAFTA Awards. 2005 spielte er die Hauptrolle in der Miniserie To The Ends of The Earth, die auf der gleichnamigen Buchserie des Autors William Golding basiert. 2007 war er in der Rolle des William Pitt in dem Drama Amazing Grace zu sehen. Von 2008 bis 2013 spielte er neben Stephanie Cole, Roger Allam und John Finnemore in der von Finnemore geschriebenen BBC-Radio-4-Sitcom Cabin Pressure die Rolle des schüchternen und nervösen Piloten Martin Crieff. Seit 2010 übernimmt er die Titelrolle in Sherlock, einer auf Arthur Conan Doyles Sherlock Holmes basierenden Serie. In Peter Jacksons Verfilmung des Tolkien-Romans Der Hobbit stellt er den Drachen Smaug mittels Performance Capture dar und spricht den Nekromanten. In der Fortsetzung von Star Trek, Star Trek Into Darkness, stellt er den Bösewicht John Harrison alias Khan dar. Im Jahr 2013 spielte er in Steve McQueens Filmdrama 12 Years a Slave, das mit einem Oscar für den besten Film ausgezeichnet wurde. Für seine Darbietung in der Sherlock-Episode Sein letzter Schwur gewann er 2014 einen Emmy als bester Hauptdarsteller in einer Miniserie oder einem Fernsehfilm. In der Filmbiografie über Alan Turing The Imitation Game – Ein streng geheimes Leben (2014) spielte er die Hauptrolle und war für einen Oscar als bester Hauptdarsteller nominiert. 2015 wird er als William Bulger im Mafia-Drama Black Mass zu sehen sein. Für November 2016 ist die Veröffentlichung von Marvels Doctor Strange geplant, in der Cumberbatch die Titelrolle übernehmen soll. In Danny Boyles Inszenierung von Frankenstein am Royal National Theatre in London spielte er die Hauptfiguren Victor Frankenstein oder Frankensteins Monster im abendlichen Wechsel mit Jonny Lee Miller. Beide wurden von den Kritikern gefeiert und erhielten gemeinsam den Evening Standard Theatre Award für das Jahr 2011 und den Olivier Award. Im Deutschen wird Benedict Cumberbatch meist von Tommy Morgenstern oder Sascha Rotermund synchronisiert. Filmografie (Auswahl) * 2000–2004: Heartbeat (Fernsehserie, zwei Episoden) * 2002: Hills Like White Elephants (Kurzfilm) * 2002: Tipping the Velvet * 2002: Gerichtsmediziner Dr. Leo Dalton (Silent Witness, Fernsehserie, zwei Episoden) * 2003: Cambridge Spies * 2003: Spooks – Im Visier des MI5 (Spooks, Fernsehserie, Episode 2x01) * 2003: To Kill a King * 2003: Dr. Slippery (Fortysomething, Fernsehserie, sechs Episoden) * 2004: Dunkirk (Dokumentation) * 2004: Hawking – Die Suche nach dem Anfang der Zeit (Hawking) * 2005: Nathan Barley (Serie, zwei Episoden) * 2005: To The Ends of The Earth (Miniserie, drei Episoden) * 2005: Broken News (Drei Episoden) * 2005: The Man Who Predicted 9/11 (Dokumentation) * 2006: Starter for 10 * 2006: Amazing Grace * 2007: Stuart: A Life Backwards * 2007: Abbitte (Atonement) * 2008: The Last Enemy (Serie, 5 Episoden) * 2008: Picture This (Dokumentation, drei Episoden) * 2008: Die Schwester der Königin (The Other Boleyn Girl) * 2009: Small Island * 2009: Creation * 2009: South Pacific (Dokumentation, 6 Episoden) * 2010: Four Lions * 2010: The Rattigan Enigma by Benedict Cumberbatch (Dokumentation) * 2010: Into the Universe with Stephen Hawking (Dokumentation, 6 Episoden) * 2010: Third Star * 2010: Whistleblower – In gefährlicher Mission (The Whistleblower) * seit 2010: Sherlock (Fernsehserie) * 2011: Curiosity (Dokumentation) * 2011: Wreckers * 2011: Dame, König, As, Spion (Tinker, Tailor, Soldier, Spy) * 2011: Gefährten (War Horse) * 2012: Stephen Hawking's Grand Design (Dokumentation, 3 Episoden) * 2012: Parade’s End – Der letzte Gentleman (Parade's End, Miniserie, 5 Episoden) * 2012: Der Hobbit: Eine unerwartete Reise (The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey) * 2013: Die Simpsons (Fernsehserie, 1 Episode, Stimme) * 2013: Star Trek Into Darkness * 2013: Inside Wikileaks – Die fünfte Gewalt (The Fifth Estate) * 2013: Im August in Osage County (August: Osage County) * 2013: 12 Years a Slave * 2013: Little Favour (Kurzfilm) * 2013: Der Hobbit: Smaugs Einöde (The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug) * 2014: The Imitation Game – Ein streng geheimes Leben (The Imitation Game) * 2014: Die Pinguine aus Madagascar (Penguins of Madagascar, Stimme) * 2014: Der Hobbit: Die Schlacht der Fünf Heere (The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies) * 2015: Black Mass * 2016: Doctor Strange *2017: The Child in Time (Fernsehfilm) *2017: Thor: Tag der Entscheidung (Thor: Ragnarok) *2018: Avengers: Infinity War *2018: Patrick Melrose (Miniserie) *2018: Mogli: Legende des Dschungels (Mowgli: Legend of the Jungle, Stimme) *2018: Der Grinch (The Grinch, Stimme) *2019: Brexit: The Uncivil War (Fernsehfilm) *2019: Avengers: Endgame *2019: The Current War *2019: Good Omens *2019: Ironbark *2019: 1917 *2021: Doctor Strange in the Multiverse of Madness Kategorie:Schauspieler Kategorie:Männlich